Second Attempt
by NibikiSan
Summary: Seven years have passed since the Sotoba Incident. Finally, it was time to try again. Will the Shiki succeed this time? Or will this town's doctor expose them as well? And more importantly, who was it that had followed them to America? -Contains many OCs and alternative events to the finale; Rating may change over time-
1. Chapter 1: Midnight Arrival

Chapter 1: Midnight Arrival

The summer air was warm on the evening they came into the small American village. Two cars followed after the moving truck that lead them along the dirt roads of the small town. Sunako stared out the passenger window as she studied their new surroundings. It had been seven years and nearly two months since the Sotoba incident. Finally they would have a second chance to create their Shiki safe haven, and they wouldn't make the same mistakes they previously had.

After driving for some time, the vehicles came to a stop in front of a large house that was much too big for only six people. But it would become crowded in due time, if things were to go as Sunako had planned. The house was plain and paled in comparison to the Kanemasa mansion, but it was more than sufficient for their cause. Once the car was parked, the elderly child exited the car and went inside to explore their new home. There were approximately twenty bedrooms, each with its own personal bathroom, a large library, a game room put in at the request of one of her subordinates, a kitchen, a laundry room, a basement, and a large fenced in yard with a small playground. It was no small task finding a contractor with the means to build such a place. One bite was all it took to get him and his workers on the job.

As four of the other shiki moved box after box into their new house, the smallest of them ran by Sunako. Her thick, blonde curls bounces and swayed with her long dress as she ran, and her excitement was impossible to conceal. It warmed Sunako's still heart to see such joy from one of her own kind.

"Excuse me, Sunako." Turning, she saw one of the few survivors of Sotoba standing by her. It amazed the child-like shiki that he was able to get away; Ritsuko's sacrifice was thankfully enough of a distraction to let the young man escape the genocide of their kind. "Are you sure the plan will work this time? I don't want things to go the way they did back in Japan. I don't think I could bear it..." He fidgeted nervously as he spoke, running a hand through his honey blonde hair. The last thing he wanted was to make Sunako angry.

However, instead of anger or irritation, Sunako only smiled up at the perpetual eighteen year old. "There's no need to worry, Tohru." She spoke softly and calmly to the younger shiki. "Our plan has been reworked and revised by myself and Mr. Muroi so as to ensure our success. Now, would you please go and get Harriet to settle down into her new room? She seems a little overly excited."

Tohru smiled a bit and nodded before walking off to find the aforementioned Harriet. As happy as he was to still be alive, he still struggled to kill a human after taking their blood. His final moments with Ritsuko had greatly impacted him, and he had been able to teach himself to control his hunger so that he wouldn't take the lives of any more humans. But there was one other thing that still greatly upset Tohru to this day: Natsuno's death at his fangs. Never could he completely forgive himself for what he had done, and he believed that nothing could change that.

* * *

Jessica watched from her window as the new neighbors drove to their house. It was odd that they were moving into their house in the middle of the night. But they were big city people from what she had heard, so it must have been normal for them to do most things at night. She wondered what they would be like, or if there would be anyone her age moving in.

According to the gossip around town, they weren't a traditional family. There were two little girls, three young adults, and a man in his early thirties. No one is sure if any of them are related by blood and some even speculate that they're in the witness protection program. But regardless of what the other villagers thought, Jessica was excited to have new neighbors to talk to. No newcomers had arrived in their little town in years.

The young woman soon let a yawn escape her. She wanted so badly to get some sleep, but the excitement of the new arrivals was too much for her to ignore. 'Maybe I'll visit them,' she thought to herself. 'I have nothing else to do right now and I doubt any of the others are awake this late at night.' With a gleeful smile, she hopped to her feet and went out the front door, making a b-line for the house their new neighbors would soon reside in.

When she arrived at the house, Jessica stared in amazement at the house before her. It was enormous! "It's so big for just six people to live there," she thought aloud. These people must have been filthy rich to be able to afford such a place.

"Hi there!" A voice called out to the dumbstruck woman, snapping her out of her slight daze. Looking in the direction the vice came from, she met eyes with a woman who looked to be about her age. She was quite slender, with pale skin in stark contract to her jet black hair and eyes. Her clothes were simple, but fit her well and seemed to suite her overall appearance. The woman beamed an inviting and warm smile at Jessica before she spoke again. "You're one of our new neighbors, I'm guessing. My name is Nibiki Himiwara, but most people just call me Nibi." Jessica couldn't help but return a smile to the kind young woman.

"It's nice to meet you, Nibi." She walked closer so she could shake the other's hand. "My name is Jessica. I live just up the road from you guys." It only took a moment for Nibi to grasp her extended hand. Her shake was firm, but not constricting. Yet something about her seemed... off. The Japanese woman's hands were colder than an average person; not deathly cold, but certainly not normal.

It seemed as though she knew what Jessica was thinking when she replied. "Sorry if my hands are cold, Jess. I have severe insomnia, and a lower temperature is one of the side affects." Odd, it almost seemed like she had that excuse all ready before they even made contact. But the brown haired girl just brushed off and smiled as the two released their grip on each other. "Everyone else is inside unpacking. I'd better unpack my stuff too. But if you'd like, you can visit us again sometime. Fair warning, though: The two youngest and my brother have a condition that weakens their immune systems and keeps them from going outside during the day. So it's best if you come see us overnight."

Hearing that nearly broke Jessica's heart. "The poor things," she said in an attempt to give her sympathy and condolences. "I'd love to visit you again. Feel free to stop by my house at any time. Just watch out for my sister. She can get kind of nasty sometimes."

An eerie smile crept onto Nibi's face as Jessica spoke. "We'll make sure to visit sometime. It was a pleasure meeting you, Jess." Without another word, Nibi picked up the last few boxes of her family's possessions and walks inside.

"She was kind of odd," Jessica mused to herself before smiling. "Must be a cultural thing. It's so cool that a Japanese family moved it." A skip in her step, she headed back home in high spirits. Little did she know that she had invited a great threat into her home. A threat that would change the lives of the entire village forever.


	2. Chapter 2: Death's Dawn

Chapter 2: Death's Dawn

Chasing chickens around first think in the morning wasn't exactly how Jessica wanted to start her day. Her sister Eva hadn't closed the gate all the way after feeding them, so naturally they all got out and started running amok. That twin of hers would cost her all of her livestock if this carelessness kept up. With a sigh of exasperation, Jessica continued to round up the escaped poultry. "She could at least help get them back in the pen," she grumbled to herself as she carried two more hens back to their home.

"I could help, if you'd like." Jessica looked over to see Nibiki standing by the fence, smiling a bit in amusement. "You look like you could use an extra pair of hands for this." The farm girl blushed a bit in embarrassment as she set the hens she was carrying down inside their pen. Kneeling down, the dark haired woman caught and picked up a rooster as it ran by her. "Though, judging by what you said before, you're missing a helper as it is."

Jessica couldn't help but let out another sigh before unloading onto her neighbor. "My sister was supposed to make sure the gate was closed after she finished feeding the chickens. Lately, she's just been slacking a lot on her chores and I've had to do all the work. All she does is complain about wanting to leave town and move to the city, but I don't see how she could do that when she keeps blowing all of her money on fancy clothes and jewelry." Nibi couldn't help but laugh a bit as Jessica told her about her sister.

"She shouldn't be shirking her duties." Brown eyes shifted up to the Japanese woman as she spoke. "However, I do understand how she feels. I used to be enraptured with the fast lifestyle of the city, thinking it glamorous and exciting. Everything seemed so high class and different from the country side I grew up in. But after moving to Nagoya and living there for a while, I realized how much I missed the wide opened spaces and fresh air of the country side." The rooster was finally able to struggle out of her arms and conveniently jumped right into the pen. "It might not be that way for your sister, but give her time and she'll eventually realize how comfortable her life in this town is."

A smile crept it's way onto Jessica's face once Nibi had finished her story. The thought of this sweet and simple woman trying to make it in the big city was interesting, to say the least. Some time passed, and the two were finally able to gather all of Jessica's feathered livestock. "Thanks for the help," she said, a little out of breath. "Who knows how long that might have taken without your help."

"It was no trouble at all." Grinning again, Nibi walked out onto the dirt road and looked back at the farm girl. "Want to get a bite to eat? Because I'm starving." Jessica laughed a bit, oblivious to the slight red starting to show in the other's eyes. What she said had not been an understatement: Nibi needed to feed. Whether it was food or blood didn't matter, but appearances needed to be kept for the time being.

"There's a diner just down the road. Have you been there yet?" The other woman shook her head in response, her black hair swaying a bit as she moved. "Then let's go eat there. My treat." With that said, the two made their way down the road. Idle small talk was exchanged until they passed by the town clinic. As they passed, someone caught Nibi's eye through one of the windows of the building. A young doctor stood inside working; he wasn't much older than Jessica. His cerulean hair fell in short locks; his sapphire eyes locked on his work. Something about him drew Nibi to him, and she couldn't look away as they walked by.

Before she could ask, Jessica spoke up. "That's Jacob Sharpe, dean of the town clinic. He may be young, but he's the best doctor we've had in this town in years." His status as a doctor at his young age only made Nibi more interested. Surely he was a smart man to be doing what he was. "He's actually a childhood friend of mine." Jessica let out a small giggle as the other whipped her head around to face her. 'Why is she so interested in him all of a sudden?' It only took a moment or two of thought before the answer dawned on her. A slightly mischievous grin spread across her face. "You think he's cute, don't you Nibi?" Her answer came in the form of Nibi stammering a bit as she blushed furiously.

The two kept walk to the diner, with Jessica continuing to tease her new friend for a bit. Nibi rubbed one of her temples a bit, trying to calm her bloodlust and hunger until they reached their destination. As much as she didn't like it, Nibi knew that this mission had just gotten much more complicated.

* * *

The Shiki stirred from their slumber as the moon rose over the horizon. At long last, it was finally time to begin their hunt. But as Nibi and her Shiki siblings left on their first job, Tohru couldn't bring himself to leave his room. This town... It reminded him so much of Sotoba, and all the people he had hurt and killed during his final months there. Memory after painful memory came at him in a barrage. Even after all these years, it still hurt so much to see those he cared about and loved die because of his own selfish hunger. He had thought of ending it for himself more times than he would ever admit. Yet every time he was talked out of it by one of the others.

With a heavy hearted sigh, he finally decided to leave the house and explore his new surroundings. Maybe a walk could help clear his head and distract him from his growing hunger. As he left the house, he pulled the hood of his jacket over his head in case it started raining; The clouds overhead implied that it most likely would. Not far from their house was a narrow dirt trail leading into the surrounding forest. Intrigued, Tohru traveled down the slightly overgrown path. As he went deeper and deeper into the forest, the plant life overtook more and more of the little road. Almost like some of the paths he used to walk down with Natsuno back in Sotoba, before the Shiki came to the village. It hurt to even think of his best friend these days. More than the hunger ever could.

After walking down the trail for a while, he was lead to what seemed to be an abandoned house. It still looked to be in a fairly good condition aside from some wear and tear. Curiosity gripped the shiki's mind as he cautiously entered the house. As expected, there was little to no furniture inside and plants had begun to overtake the area. But after some looking around, Tohru found numerous amounts and kinds of canned and packaged food in the kitchen cupboards. In the room off of the kitchen, there was a mattress on the floor with a blanket and a backpack full of supplies beside it.

Tohru noticed a piece of paper sticking out of one of the backpack's pockets, and curiosity got the better of him as he pulled it out and inspected it. What he was met with left him in shock. It was a photograph of two familiar teenage boys; one smiling and looking at the camera with big brown eyes, and the other looking away in apprehension as his friend draped his arm over his own shoulder.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" That voice... Tohru knew that irritated tone all too well. Slowly, he stood up and turned around to see who was standing in the doorway. Even as he looked right at him, he couldn't believe his eyes. Was his mind playing cruel tricks on him again? "No...' he thought. 'This feels so real. It can't just be a hallucination.'

Trying his best to swallow the lump in his throat, Tohru took a shaky breath of air before he spoke. "Natsuno..?"


	3. Chapter 3: Morning and Reunion

Chapter 3: Morning and Reunion

Silence fell over the abandoned house. Tohru couldn't find any words to express how he felt in that moment. He wasn't even sure if this was reality or just his past memories haunting him once again. But if he had learned one thing over the past seven years with these agonizing phantoms, it was that they never replied to anything that Tohru tried to say or do. This was different and there was no mistaking it.

"Tohru?" Just hearing that voice say his name was almost too much for the Shiki to handle. "You're still alive?" He couldn't hold back anymore. Within seconds, Tohru had his old friend trapped in a tight hug. He was really alive after all this time. After years of repression, guilt, and self hatred, Tohru finally let out all of his pent up emotions and sobbed as he held Natsuno close, not intending to let him go for a second. All this time he thought Natsuno had been cremated into a pile of ashes and he had blamed himself for it, hating himself more and more with each passing day. Yet here he was, the same stand-offish jerk with a heart of gold that he had grown so fond of and missed more than anything besides his family. He still felt so warm as he hugged him. 'Wait a minute...' A realization began to dawn on the Shiki as he began to loosen his grip so he could look Natsuno in the eyes. Before Tohru could even say it, Natsuno spoke to him in the same harsh tone he had used when he used to speak to Masao. "Yeah, I'm a Jinrou now thanks to you." The elder boy flinched at his old friend's words. It felt like a stake was hammered into his chest as all the memories of what he had done came flooding back to him.

"Natsuno, please..." More tears flowed from his eyes as he spoke, trying not to break down into hysterical sobs. "I know what I did was terrible. I don't ever expect you to forgive me or any of the others. But I knew they would kill you even if I refused to do it myself. So I did it so you wouldn't have to suffer as much-" He was swiftly cut off by the impact of Natsuno's fist hitting his shoulder. The shear force nearly sent Tohru flying across the room. All he could manage to do was look at the blue eyes Jinrou in fear of what may come.

The glare Natsuno was giving his former friend was cold as ice. "You're so full of shit. I suffered more that I ever have after you decided to show up again. You aren't the only one who lost people, you know. Both of my parents, my home, my future. Thanks to you, I lost all of that! And you think just apologizing will make everything okay again?! I have news for you: nothing can bring back our friends and family now!" Before the jinrou was able to continue his tangent, he was swiftly cut off by a loud wail coming from the Shiki before him, who had now collapsed to his knees and was gripping his head in anguish. He looked on in shock, and even fear, as Tohru began to scream and cry in front of him as if he was exposed to the sun and was having a stake driven through his heart all at once. The look of pain and regret that plastered his face was almost heart wrenching. But what truly got to Natsuno was what Tohru had started saying to him as he broke down.

"Just kill me, Natsuno! I can't stand living with this guilt anymore! Even after seven years, my memories still haunt me and make me wish I had perished back in Sotoba with the others! It's unbearable!" His screams soon subsided into pathetic sobs and whimpers. "So please... Just do me this last favor... And end it already..." All Natsuno could do was stand there and stare at the Shiki before him. He had no idea what he should do. But one thing was for certain: he could never do what Tohru was asking of him. He couldn't before, and he couldn't now. The display of emotions before him made him pity the creature who was once his friend. He almost felt sorry for what he had said before. It was finally clear to Natsuno; Tohru never stopped caring the way he used to. He never stopped wanting to help in any way he could.

And then, Natsuno did something he never though possible of himself. Kneeling besides the broken and sobbing Shiki, he pulled him into a hug. Even as a Shiki, it killed Natsuno to see his once close friend like this. "I won't kill you, Tohru." The younger man seemed to struggle with what he was going to say, even though he meant it from the bottom of his slow beating heart. "You're my friend. I can't kill my only friend left in the world." As the realization of his words dawned on him, Natsuno couldn't hold back the tears that stung his eyes.

Tohru couldn't believe what was happening. His sobs had stopped as he hear Natsuno's words. Did he really mean that? Had he really just forgiven him for what he did all those years ago? These questions and more swum around in Tohru's mind, yet he couldn't bring himself to speak. All he could think to do was cling to his friend and bury his tear stained face into the Jinrou's chest. The world around them seemed to freeze as they sat on the floor together, silently comforting each other. At long last, Tohru felt a calming peace wash over him. He let all of his guilt wash away, if only for the moment. Finally, he could have another chance to be with Natsuno.

* * *

Jacob left the now vacant house that was near the diner. The woman who lived there had seemed just fine the day before, if possibly a little sickly. Yet now here she was, dead within thirty six hours. Aside from her sudden passing, the only suspicious thing he found on the woman's body were a set of parallel bug bites on her neck. As her body was carried away on a stretcher, the doctor began to question what may have happened to cause the woman's body to shut down on her so quickly. Something just didn't add up.


	4. Chapter 4: Day of Greetings

Chapter 4: Day of Greetings

It was the middle of the night when Shelby finally left the hospital. Doctor Sharpe needed her help with old Miss Brown's autopsy, and it had taken much longer than expected. The whole time, the doctor seemed to have something on his mind. Yet for the life of her, the young nurse couldn't figure it out. With a sigh, she started toward home in hopes of getting a good night's sleep. The moon was high in the sky and provided a decent amount of light for her as she walked. After some time, she saw a couple of figures up ahead that she couldn't recognize. As she drew closer, she could make out the features of the two strangers. One was a young man with dark brown hair. He wore simple, warm clothes that covered most of his skin. The other was a little girl who looked no older than twelve. She wore a long, frilly, dark blue dress and had thick, curly, blonde. The two walked beside each other, the younger holding onto the elder's hand. Shelby couldn't help but smile at the cute display ahead of her. Eventually she caught up to the pair and fell into line with them, flashing them a warm smile.

"I haven't seen you two around town before," she said to them in hopes of striking up conversation. "You two must be some of our new neighbors. My name's Shelby, I work at the clinic down the road." The pair smiled at her as she spoke. Upon closer inspection, Shelby had noticed how pale the two of them were and how dark their eyes were. They had an otherworldly air to them and they seemed almost... Inhuman. But the young nurse quickly dismissed her thoughts. 'I must be tired,' she thought to herself.

The young man was the first of the two newcomers to speak. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Setsuna, and this is my little sister Harriet." Hearing the young girl's name, Shelby had a confused look on her face. Setsuna quickly spoke up again. "My adopted sister. We met her while traveling through Europe and we took her in off of the streets." His features softened a bit as he spoke of the child beside him. "Ever since then, she's traveled with us. Until we came here, that is. Even if she is adopted, I still love her like we were related by blood"

Shelby felt her heart skip a beat as the man before her spoke; a kind smile spreading across her face. "You're a very caring man, Setsuna. Not everyone would do what you did for this little girl." The blonde child grinned at the mention of her. "And it's a pleasure to meet you, Harriet." The attention from the nurse made Harriet smile more, yet she remained quiet for the moment. Her silence left Shelby puzzles as she slightly tilted her head; her orange locks shifting with her movement. As the older woman opened her mouth to speak, she was cut off.

"Harriet doesn't speak very often," Setsuna spoke for his sibling again. "Especially not to people she's only just met. But give her time and she'll start talking your ear off." Setsuna laughed a bit at his own statement, as did Shelby. Harriet just huffed and stared up at her brother; a grumpy expression on her face. This only made the two adults laugh more. "I never said talking to you was a bad thing, kiddo." He patted the child's head as he chuckled, making her smile once again.

It warmed Shelby's heart to watch the two of them act so close. "I'd love to chat with you two again sometime. Why don't you and your family come and visit me at the clinic? I work most days, so you'll usually find me there rather than at home." As much as Shelby wanted to, she felt it wouldn't be right to invite them to her home if she was hardly ever there. 'It would be rude,' she reasoned.

The man before her smiled happily in reply. "We'll make sure to take you up on that offer," he reassured. Something about his reply sent a chill down Shelby's spine. It was as though she had sentenced someone to a terrible fate. But she soon dismissed the feeling as she bid the siblings farewell and continued on her way home. "I'm more tired that I thought I was."

* * *

As the sun began to rise over the trees, Seishin checked one last time to make sure everyone was safe from the sunlight. Tohru's late return that night had worried everyone. Yet his behavior when he had come home was strange compared to his usual behavior, though the change seemed to be for the better. He seemed to be in higher spirits and acted more like himself back before rising as a Shiki. Once Seishin made sure everyone was safe in their rooms, he prepared to head out to do some grocery shopping for himself and Nibiki. Despite becoming a Jinrou, the writer disliked feeding off of humans by force. He much preferred the foods he would enjoy during his days in Sotoba and would take it over blood any day.

Walking through this town gave the former monk a great sense of nostalgia. He could almost hear Toshio's sarcastic remarks as he continued down the dirt road to the market. "Toshio..." Just the thought of his old friend saddened him. 'If only he had listened to the Shiki's side of the story. All the bloodshed and heartache could have been avoided.' Seishin slowed down a bit as he thought back to his home. To the chaos that had been unleashed because of the doctor's unwillingness to look at the situation from another perspective. "I wonder where he is now," he voiced his thoughts absently. How he wished things could have been different.

But Seishin's thoughts were soon interrupted as he suddenly collided with someone else. Sapphire eyes met his own emerald ones as he looked to see who he had run into. He was met face-to-face with a young man who wore a white lab coat; almost like that of the doctor he once knew. "I'm terribly sorry about that," Seishin apologized to the man before him.

"No, I'm sorry," he replied swiftly. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." A brief moment of silence fell between them; though it seemed to last for hours. The blue haired man was the first to speak. "Are you one of the new residents?" Seishin replied with a nod. "Well, I'm Dr. Sharpe. I run the town clinic. So if you or anyone in your family need any medical assistance, just come down and ask for me." As he spoke, it became clear how uncomfortable the doctor seemed to feel.

With a smile, Seishin spoke. "Thank you, doctor. I'll be sure to tell the others that you give them your regards. My name is Seishin Muroi, by the way. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Soon after he began to speak, Seishin could tell that the younger man was beginning to relax more. "But I do apologize if we don't come by the clinic much. We hired a private doctor when we learned of the condition our two youngest suffer from. We will make it a point to visit if the opportunity presents itself."

After sharing a few more words, the two parted ways. It pained Seishin to lie to the humans of this town; yet he knew there was no other way to go about these types of situations. Telling them the truth would either paint them as monsters or maniacs, and neither one would be a good start in this new town. So for now, he would continue to weave their elaborate tales until everyone was either dead or risen. But Seishin prayed that there would be another way to go about Sunako's master plan. If only someone would help him find a solution.


	5. Chapter 5: Noon's Shadow

Chapter 5: Noon's Shadow

Three days have passed since the group of Shiki moved in. As Nibi watched the sun set over the horizon, worry started to well up from within her. Her growing attachment to the town residents was becoming like a roadblock for Sunako's plan. Anxiety was never something the Jinrou was good at handling and this was beginning to be more than she could take. Quickly hurrying to their cold storage, she checked their current supply. Only twenty pints of blood remained, each pint contained within a plastic pouch. It would last but two more nights; three if they were careful. Sunako would order their hunt to begin before long, and the mere thought of having to risk losing the only friend she's made here made Nibi feel like pulling out her own hair in frustration. 'If only Sunako would try to find another way to feed,' she thought. 'Maybe then we wouldn't have to kill these people.'

"Is something troubling you, Miss Himiwara?" The sudden sound of someone's voice practically scared Nibi out of her skin. She turned to find Seishin standing in the doorway, watching her. However, she relaxed once she saw it was him. Of all the other Shiki in the house, she knew she could trust him with her worries.

Taking a deep breathe, the woman began to voice her concerns. "Seishin, I know Sunako wants to try to turn everyone here. But you and I know full well that not all of them will rise. And that's what has me concerned..." Nibi hugged herself as she spoke, as if trying to contain her emotions. "I've been able to make friends here; I haven't been able to do that in years. So I don't want to risk losing them because of our plan. Isn't there another way we can go about this?"

It took a few moments for Seishin to reply to her. "I have been considering something for quite some time now," he began as he readjusted his glasses. "As Jinrou, our hearts still beat. We aren't fully dead like normal Shiki." Nibiki raised an eyebrow at the man, unsure of where this would be going. "So it may be possible that average Shiki can feed off of us like they do humans."

The young woman leaned against the cooler, her arms still crossed over her chest. "I assume you've tested this theory?" Seishin cringed a bit at her words. "That's what I thought. Seishin, I am all for trying to find alternatives. But there's no point in grasping at a solution that hasn't been put to the test. And I highly doubt that we will be able to convince the others to try the method you're proposing." Moments of silence passed between the two; neither knowing what to say to the other. A solution seeming to have slipped away from them.

"The theory may be far fetched," Seishin says to break the silence. "But we need to at least try. Otherwise, things will only get worse for this town."

* * *

"Mrs. Gretchen Leo. June 13th, 4:15 am. Cause of death; cardiac arrest." Doctor Jacob announced the death to a young man and his father. "I'm sorry Roy," Jacob consoled, resting his hand on the younger man's shoulder. He shrugged the doctor's hand off and looked away, a mix of relief and anger in his eyes.

With a sigh, the black haired man finally spoke. "To be honest, I'm glad she's gone. Good riddens." Bitter resentment dripped from his words as he glared down at the body of his mother. Even in death, that shrew of a woman retained her ever present glare. "I don't have to deal with her shit anymore." Roy showed no signs of grief or sorrow, unlike his father. But his sorrow seemed like that of a different breed.

"She wasn't the woman I married all those years ago," the elder of the two spoke up. "Even so, it's hard to believe she's gone... Just when I thought we could try to make our marriage work again, she's gone..." Roy glanced over at his eyes, his anger now replaced with sorrow; not for his mother, but his father. The sight of seeing his father so full of regret felt unbearable. However, despite his father's feelings of remorse, he himself remained cold and indifferent to his mother. It was no different than how she treated him in life.

Jacob sighed as he gathered his equipment. His old friend may have acted tough and emotionless on the outside, but he knew what was really on his mind. Deciding not to push the issue, he wrapped up his business and left as two other paramedics removed the body from the house. He knew better than to try to get Roy to talk when he didn't want to.

As the young doctor continued toward the hospital, lost in his own thoughts, he once again collided with someone as he walked. Looking up, he saw an unfamiliar face. "I'm so sorry, miss!" He frantically got up to his feet and offered his hand to the dark haired woman whom he knocked onto the ground. Smiling, she took his hand and got back to her feet with the doctor's help.

"It's alright," the Japanese woman said as she dusted herself off. "I'm assuming you're one of the town's doctors. My name is Nibiki Himiwara, but you can call me Nibi. It's a pleasure to meet you." Her smile beamed like the rays of the sun, making Jacob's heart skip a beat. Her long black hair blew gracefully in the breeze, and he couldn't help but stare at her a moment before shaking his head and bringing himself back to his senses.

"N-nice to meet you, Nibi. M-my name is Shacob Jarpe- I mean Jacob Sharpe!" The doctor stammered, causing Nibi to laugh. He was at a loss for words as he looked at the woman before him. In his eyes, she was absolutely beautiful.

Nibi smiled sweetly at the doctor, brushing some of her hair behind her ear. He felt like his heart would beat right out of his chest. "It's nice to meet you too, Jacob." Just hearing her say his name made him feel feint. Her voice was borderline angelic. "Jessica told me you're the dean of the town clinic. That's impressive for someone your age. You must be a local prodigy." All the young doctor could muster was a nod of agreement; his voice seeming to have left him. "That's amazing," she continues as her smile spread before suddenly gasping and beginning to become frantic. "Crap, I got distracted again! I'd love to keep talking to, but I promised my friend I'd help her with something today!" Quickly, she ran past him and down the road before stopping and turning around toward the doctor. "I'll come by and talk to you again something!" She called before running off and vanishing over the horizon.

Jacob was left standing there, dumbfounded and dazed as he watched Nibi run away. Many moments passed before the doctor finally spoke again. He only spoke five words; a dreamy grin spreading across his face. "I think I'm in love."

* * *

**AN: Sorry this chapter took so long! Writer's block got a grip on me and it took a while to figure out where this chapter would go next. The next few chapters may take a while to be written and posted. So I apologize in advance for any future delays.**


	6. Chapter 6: Afternoon Tea

Chapter 6: Afternoon Tea

Shelby clutched the package she carried close as she walked through the town. It wasn't often that she would go out this late; but she just had to see him again. Ever since their first meeting, the young nurse hasn't been able to get the man called Setsuna out of her mind. She was so drawn to him, it almost felt unnatural. But she didn't pay it any mind. After walking for nearly ten minutes, she finally reached the front door of the new neighbor's house. 'It was even more grand up close than it was from a distance,' Shelby thought to herself. For a moment, she was hesitant to knock on the front door. Something about this house just seemed off somehow. Before she could even raise her hand to knock, the door before her opened. The one greeting her was none other than the man she had come to see in the first place. Shelby could feel herself blushing as she looked at the handsome man before her, almost at a loss for words.

"Good evening, Miss Shelby." His voice had Shelby relaxed and smiling almost instantly. "I wasn't expecting you to drop by so soon," Setsuna continued as he stepped aside and opened the door wider. "Please, come inside. I'm sure my family is dying to meet you." The young nurse gladly stepped inside the large house, still smiling. She hadn't expected to meet the others all at once, but she wasn't complaining one bit.

As Setsuna closed the door behind her, she remembered the package she had brought with her. "I have a present for Harriet," she said with a smile. Setsuna looked over at her with a surprised look on his face. "She is home, isn't she?" Shelby was eager to see how the little girl would react to her present.

"Yeah," Setsuna replied after a moment. "She's having tea with her cousin right now. Do you want me to go get her?" Once Shelby gave him a nod of confirmation, he left to retrieve his younger sister. Shelby was left alone in the entrance hall for the time being, and decided to have a bit of a look around. It was fairly uninteresting, aside from a few decorations: a small cat statue holding a coin with it's paw raised on a nearby table, a scroll with something written on it in Japanese hanging from the wall, and other things of a similar nature.

"They must be mementos from home," she said aloud to herself. These made her smile a bit as she looked over them again. It was sweet that they wanted to hang onto their roots like that. At least, that's what Shelby thought. A minute or two later, Setsuna came back with Harriet not far behind him. The little girl smiled and waved to the older woman, still seeming reluctant to speak.

"Nice to see you again," Shelby greeted the little girl warmly. Harriet gave her a slightly puzzled look in turn, pointing at the package that was in the nurse's hands. She smiled and handed it to the small girl. "I got this for you when I sent into the city yesterday," she explained. "I really hope you like it." Smiling in anticipation, the little girl carefully opened the parcel she was given. When she saw what was inside, she squealed with glee. In her small hands was a beautiful little lolita dress. The skirt reached down to her ankles and the sleeves were long as well. It was navy blue, and accented with white lace and frills along the collar, skirt, and sleeves. In the blink of an eye, Harriet dashed off to try the new dress on.

Shelby and Setsuna laughed a bit, amused by the girl's great enthusiasm. "Seems she really likes it," Setsuna remarked with a smile. "I'm sure she really appreciates it. Thank you for getting it for her." Shelby returned his smile with a small, shy one of her own as she began to blush.

"It was nothing," she said as she played with her hair a bit. "I saw it in the store window and thought it would suit Harriet perfectly. I'm just happy she likes it." Before Setsuna could give his reply, Harriet came skipping back in her new dress. She had even taken the time to find a matching headband. Shelby gasped a bit and smiled wider. "Harriet, you look so pretty!" The two grinned and giggled as Shelby showered Harriet in compliments. The sight made Setsuna smile. Yet inside, he was starting to feel conflicted.

As he looked on and watched the girls go into the sitting room to join Sunako for tea, he could only think of how he could possibly spare her from the potential massacre that was on the horizon.

* * *

Nibi paced back and forth anxiously by the town clinic. This idea was insane, but the risk might be worth it for the reward. But even if the doctor seemed like a nice guy, how could she possibly know how he would react to her request? There was no way he would understand her family's situation. With a sigh, Nibi finally walked up to the clinic's doors and looked inside too see if anyone was around to let her in. Luckily for her, Doctor Sharpe was still at the front desk filling out paperwork.

As he looked up from his work to the door, the two locked eyes for a moment. Jacob blushed at the very sight of the young woman. He hadn't forgotten their first meeting, and he'd been looking forward to the next time he would see her. Quickly, he stood from his seat at the desk and walked to the front doors of the clinic, opening them for Nibi.

"Hi, Miss Himiwara. Do you want to come inside?" The young woman smiled and nodded before walking through the doors of the small hospital. Jacob could feel his heartbeat quicken as she passed by him. As he closed the door, he turned to her and asked, "What brings you by here so late?"

Sighing a bit, Nibi looked to the doctor with pleading eyes. "I know this is an odd request, but do you think we could have some of your blood supplies?"

* * *

**AN: I'm really sorry this took so long! This summer's been busy, and I had a tough time thinking of what to do next with this story. But hopefully now I can continue writing this story without worry of hitting a wall. Look forward to future chapters, and thank you taking the time to read my story thus far! ^^**


	7. Chapter 7: Dust to Dusk

Chapter 7: Dust to Dusk  


It took Jacob a minute to process what had just been requested of him. Why would they want the hospital's blood? How does someone even respond to a question like that? For a good few minutes, he and Nibi stood there in silence as Jacob thought of what he would say. But it was Nibi who finally broke the silence between them.

"You know what?" She asked, looking somewhat defeated and let down. "Forget about it. It was stupid of me to even ask." With a heavy heart, the young woman turned to the door and started to walk away. That was, until Jacob reached out and grabbed onto her wrist to stop her. She looked back at him, confused and somewhat surprised.

"What do you need it for?" Jacob sounded different this time as he spoke. His tone was more serious, with a look in his eyes to match. "If your family needs it for medical reasons, you could bring them in so I can give it to them myself. Otherwise, I can't give any of it to you. I can't be sure of whether you'll use it responsibly or not." Upon hearing his proposal, Nibi's mind began to race with panicked thoughts. Her next move could either get her family killed or leave them with no other option than to prey on the innocent. There were no winners.

"Please," Nibi spoke with desperation in her voice. Hopefully she could appeal to his common decency. "Sunako really needs it. She's terrified of doctors, and refuses to go to anyone other than our private practitioner. Our own supplies are gone, and we need as much as we can get. Or else she might..." Her voice trailed off and she placed her hands over her face and began to weep. Taken aback by how she behaved, Jacob was left speechless. With a sigh, he walked away and into another room. Nibi pulled her hands away from her face, unsure of what to do next as she wiped away the forced tears from her face. Unsure of if he would return, she waited in hopes that she had gotten through to him. Just as the young woman was about to leave, Jacob returned with a small cooler in his hand.

"I put ten one-pint bags of O- blood in here," he said as he handed the cooler over to Nibi. "Use it wisely. Hopefully it will be enough for your cousin." As Nibi's face lit up with joy, Jacob couldn't help but smile as well. He knew it was wrong to do this for her, but he just couldn't say no to this woman. Not when this was so important to her and her family.

"Thank you!" Nibi couldn't help but hug the kind doctor. "You have no idea how grateful I am, and how grateful Sunako will be." Before Jacob could reply or even return her hug, Nibi was out the door and headed for home with a skip in her step. All Jacob could do in that moment was stand there with a goofy, love-struck grin on his face.

* * *

The city lights were bright that night as Eva sat on the hill near town. Every day she would come here and dream of when she could finally move there. For years she's wanted to live life in the city, where you only had to look out for yourself. Her long, brown hair moved with the breeze as she stared out into the distance at the magnificent display that was the city. Working on a farm with her sister didn't pay her much, but that didn't stop her from going into the bustling metropolis whenever she could and do some shopping. Every time she did, however, she would get an earful from her slightly older twin.

She wouldn't have to worry about any of that when she could finally move away. No more farm work, no more daily chats as you walk down the street, no more sympathetic looks, and no more living with her sister. She would be free to do whatever she wanted without anyone tying her down. She sighed wistfully as she imagined how glamorous city life would be. Lost in her daydreams, she didn't even notice the pair of golden eyes watching her from the trees.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. I wanted to leave this one on a bit of a cliffhanger and this felt like the best way to end it. I promise the next chapter will be longer. ^^"**


	8. Chapter 8: Evening Stroll

Chapter 8: Evening Stroll

Eva had sat at that cliff for who knows how long. Every time she came here, it was like time stood still. All she could think of was what her life could be like one day. But she knew that eventually, she would have to go back to her boring ass life in that boring ass town. With a heavy sigh, she pushed herself to her feet and turned to make her way back to her car. And that was when she saw him.

He was leaning up against the passenger side door of Eva's car, hands in his pockets with a friendly-looking smile on his face. Aside from his hair and, well, leaning up against a stranger's car, he didn't seem like a strange guy. But something about him just didn't seem right to Eva. She kept her guard up as he approached her.

"Good evening, miss," he said with a chipper tone. "Sorry to bother you so late at night, but I got kinda lost and I was wondering if you could help me." That smile never left his face as he spoke. Eva eyed him suspiciously, unsure if what he asked for was truly what he wanted. Before she could question him, he continued to speak.

"Is there a small town around here? Some relatives of mine moved around here and I flew over to visit them and see how they've been doing." Eva was vaguely aware of the new family that had moved into town, though she hadn't really cared enough to learn about them. But knowing his purpose here did put her at ease, if only slightly.

"Yeah, there's a town nearby," Eva replied after a moment. "But your relatives have some pretty shitty taste if they decided to move out here. That place is just a dump." The man's smile grew into a grin. What had she been worried about?

"That's great," he replied joyfully. "Would you mind giving me a ride there? I rode the bus all the way out here, and I don't think I'd be able to make it on foot." He ran a hand through his mostly short hair as he asked. Eva gave the man a slightly irritated look before reaching into her pocket for her keys. The guy didn't seem bad, even if it was pretty weird to ask strangers for a ride.

"Sure, I guess I can do that." Turning her back on the man, she unlocked her car doors and made her way to the driver side door. Before she could open it, however, she paused. A sense of dread and danger had all of a sudden hit her like a giant wave. Quickly, she turned around and saw something she neither expected nor comprehended. The man who had been smiling and speaking to her so kindly moments ago was now standing behind her, eyes glowing like lights and teeth bared at her, as if he was a wild animal. His teeth didn't look human at all. They looked like the teeth of...

"A v-vampire?"

It wasn't possible. It couldn't be possible. Vampires didn't exist, right? And yet, here one was, standing right in front of her. Glaring at her with a smile. This smile was much more twisted and menacing than the one the stranger had worn previously. This was the smile of a monster.

"Well then," the man's voice was darker now. His facade gone, he could now show his true colors. The look in his eyes more sinister than ever. "This just got much more interesting."

Eva could feel herself shaking with fear, though she tried her best to keep a brave face. She looked the monster dead in the eye as she spoke. "What the hell are you talking about?" Her voice came out shaky. It was clear how she felt. And the man could see it plain as day, making his cruel smile widen even more. This could be it for her.

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed," there was an edge to his voice now. "That new family in your town isn't what they seem. Isn't it strange how you never seem some of them until the sun's gone down?"

Silence. Deafening silence.

All it once, Eva realized what her town and the people in it were facing. How could they all have been so blind? How did she not realize sooner? But before she could respond with any of the questions swirling around in her head, the man before her spoke again. "Since you figured me out, I have a little choice for you," he said, that smirk still on his face as he spoke. "You can take me to your little town, let me stay with you, and I can help you with that family of "vampires," as you call them. Or, I can make you do it with just one bite. Your call." Eva paused for a moment. She could be putting everyone she knew in danger.

But, with a sigh, she opened her car door. "Get in." The man smirked more, and began to raise a hand. Overcome with anxiety, Eva shut her eyes tight, fearing the worst. Instead, she felt his hand pat her head. She opened her eyes, confused and surprised. His smirk seemed more condescending than menacing now. It almost seemed like he was taking pity on her. Without another word, he made his way to the passenger side of the car. And in moments, they were both buckled, the key in the ignition, and Eva's hand on the gear shift. As they began the drive back into town, the man spoke up once more.

"By the way, the name's Tatsumi."

* * *

**A/N: Jeez, it's been way too long since I've updated this story. Sorry to keep everyone waiting! I've been inspired to write more lately, so I'll probably start working on the next chapter really soon. Look forward to it~ ^^**


	9. THIS UPDATE WILL BE DELETED LATER

**Update &amp; Plans**

First off, I'd like to apologize for my very sporadic updates for this story. For the past year and a half I've been taking a break from college, contemplating what I'd like to do with my future. During that time, I seem to have lost the motivation to do many things. That includes writing. This became a big problem for me, because I love writing. So much so that I want to be a published writer.

Recently, an opportunity was presented to me that would allow me to go back to college. I will be doing that come next fall. But don't think that will keep me from continuing this story. Far from it, actually. Going back to school could very well be the thing that will get me out of my current rut, as I wrote most of this story while I was still attending college a couple years ago.

As for this story, I am struggling a little with where to go next with it. I've talked to my friend and creative consultant for this story at length of what we could do, but the possibilities as to where this story could head are so varied that I'm unsure of what path to take. I'll be taking some time to decide what route to take. Hopefully in the next couple of months I'll be able to set in stone what kind of story I'd like to tell.

Thank you all for your patience and cooperation.


End file.
